Tout est une question de timing
by Miss Ella
Summary: Os Bloody Valentine Contest. Et si la veille de la St Valentin, Leah prenait conscience que la St Valentin n'était pas si déprimante pour les célibataire ?


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: Tout est une question de timing_  
_

**Avocat de la défense**: Miss Ella  
**Suspects**: Léah/Nahuel_  
_**Responsabilité**_ : _Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire est de moi

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur ** http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira malgré le pairing un peu spécial ^^ Bonne lecture à tous, et bonne St Valentin :p

* * *

Nous étions le 13 février, à l'heure ou tous les amoureux se prépare pour la St Valentin, je me retrouvai seule, encore, histoire de ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes.

Je ne vivais plus à la Push, mais à Port Angeles ou je travaillais dans une école maternelle. Après toute l'agitation qu'avais mis dans ma vie ma transformation en loup, j'avais eu besoin de changer d'air, j'avais fini par faire des études et j'avais eu assez rapidement un poste d'enseignante après l'obtention de mon diplôme.

Même si je n'aime pas devoir quoi que se soit aux Cullen, il est évident que leur argent et leurs relations on joué dans tout cela, sans eux je n'aurais pas eu les moyens financier de faire des études, sans aucune bourse.

Ils avaient été heureux de m'aider, et bizarrement je n'avais pas hésité longtemps avant d'accepter, ma rancœur et ma haine envers eux avait fini par disparaître au final, leur devoir quelque chose ne m'étais plus insupportable, même si ils m'avaient bien fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question que je songe à leur rendre quoi que se soit.

Alors j'étais parti, j'avais 21 ans à cette époque, et aujourd'hui 6 ans plus tard, j'ai enfin l'impression d'être heureuse, j'avais des amis à Port Angeles, j'adorais mon travail, je revenais très souvent dans ma famille à la Push, et j'avais même tissé des liens d'amitié avec les Cullen.

J'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants. Et puis de toute façon pour avoir un enfant, il faudrait un homme, hors ma vie amoureuse était toujours très calme.

J'avais eu des histoires, mais je n'étais plus tombé amoureuse depuis Sam, le temps n'avait fait que recouvrir mon cœur d'une carapace et je me sentais parfois comme anesthésiée, comme si ouvrir à nouveau mon cœur ne pourrai que le faire souffrir à nouveau de la perte de celui que j'ai tant aimé.

C'était sans doute le seul bémol de ma vie, mon impossibilité d'aimer à nouveau, ou de simplement me laisser aller à une relation avec quelqu'un, laisser quelqu'un me rendre heureuse.

J'étais trop fière pour ça, je ne voulais dépendre de personne, surtout pas d'un homme, comme on dit chat échaudé craint l'eau froide et ce dicton ne pouvait on ne peut mieux s'appliquer à ma relation avec les hommes. Je savais que j'étais loin d'être laide, je m'étais souvent faite draguer de manière plus ou moins subtil par des hommes plus ou moins intéressant, et même si je m'étais laissé tenter à plusieurs reprise, aucun n'avais su me séduire au point de croire à nouveau en l'amour.

Habituellement ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui me préoccupait, mais des événements comme des mariages, des naissances ou la St Valentin me rappelait que j'étais toujours seule.

Le gros inconvénient avec la St Valentin, c'est qu'elle revenait chaque année, et qu'elle n'était pas synonyme de retrouvailles en famille.

Pourtant cette année j'avais décidé de passer mon week-end à la Push. Si j'avais su, je serai restée à Port Angeles, ma mère avait déjà des projets avec Charlie, elle avait voulu rester avec moi à la maison mais il était hors de question qu'elle se prive pour moi. Et mon petit frère était resté à Seattle, ou il était pour ses études à l'Université.

Quand au reste de la meute, ils avaient chacun pris leurs week-end pour être en tête à tête avec leur moitié.

La St Valentin, ou comment vous rappelez que tout le monde à quelqu'un sauf vous !

J'avais le choix : soit je me met devant la télé tout le reste de la journée et la soirée à me gaver de glace, de gâteaux et de chocolat, ou alors je décide de faire une balade en foret, ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais plus fait ça, quand je revenais je préférais passer du temps avec mes proches.

Ma décision était prise, je commençai donc à préparer mon sac, quelques barres énergétiques, des vêtements de rechanges. Je préférais y aller sous forme humaine, d'une certain manière j'espérais recommencer à vieillir un peu, même si je n'étais pas sur que mon évolution en tant que loup soit suffisante. Contrairement à beaucoup de jeune femme de mon age, je voulais paraître plus, mais en même temps peu de femme de mon age avait 27 ans et un physique d'à peine 20.

Je pris mon sac, mon manteau et enfila mes bottes puis me dirigeai vers l'entrée et sortit de la maison en verrouillant la porte.

L'air était très frais, même pour un mois de février, mais même si j'étais sous mon apparence normal, j'étais immunisée contre le froid, et c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je me baladais dans la foret, mais depuis un long moment puisque sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivé devant la demeure des Cullen.

Elle semblait inhabituellement vide, mais j'étais tout de même tenté d'y faire un tour. Je savais qu'ils laissaient toujours un trousseau de clés sous une maison pour oiseaux perchée sur une haute branche d'un des nombreux arbre qui peuplait les alentour. Ils avaient mis en place ce système pour notre meute, en cas de besoin on pouvait rester au manoir, même en leur absence. C'était bien pratique dans les cas ou nous devions faire des rondes et ou nous voulions nous reposer. Mais depuis quelques années déjà, les nomades ne s'aventuraient plus dans le coin, sans doute que le clan particulièrement nombreux des Cullen était suffisant pour dissuader tout vampire d'attaquer des humains dans la péninsule d'Olympic.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je pu constater qu'effectivement la maison était vide. Rien n'avait changé ici, tout était comme la dernière fois ou j'étais venu, il y a quelques mois de ça. Nessie avait bien grandit et Jacob et elle commençaient à se fréquenter en tant que couple, sous la surveillance inquisitrice d'Edward et d'Emmett, qui jouaient le duo père et oncle protecteur à merveille. Mais comme dirait Alice, on ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour empêcher le grand amour de se faire, et tous devaient se rendre à l'évidence -y compris Rosalie- que Jacob et Nessie était fait pour être ensemble, même si cette union était totalement inédite. Moi même j'avais eu un peu de mal à l'accepter, mais le temps et le rapprochement qu'il y a eu entre les Cullen et moi font qu'aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse pour Jacob et Nessie, vraiment. Et puis je ne pouvais pas nier qu'elle faisait du bien à Jacob, elle lui apportait tout ce dont il avait besoin et l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait.

En pleine réflexion je sursautai violemment lorsque je vis une ombre apparaître dans la cuisine. Prudemment, je me dirigeais vers celle-ci le plus discrètement possible, mais rien.

- Salut Léah, c'est bien ton prénom n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la 2° fois en quelques minutes je sursautai en me retournant pour savoir qui détenait cette voix. Et là je vis Nahuel, l'un des seuls autre mi-humain mi-vampire connu à ce jours. Soulagée, je pus lui répondre :

- Nahuel, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Je pensais que la maison était vide !

- C'est le cas, aucun Cullen n'est là pour le week-end, comme j'étais de passage chez eux, ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne voyaient pas d'inconvénient à ce que je reste en attendant leur retour.

- Je vois, mais ou sont-ils tous ? Demandai-je curieuse

- Si tu veux bien t'assoir, nous pourrons discuter de tout cela plus tranquillement

Nous nous installions donc autour de la grande table de la cuisine. Nahuel sortit de quoi préparer à gouter. Cela me fit sourire qu'un demi-vampire se préoccupe de manger son gouter alors qu'il avait plus d'un siècle. Son coté enfantin était attendrissant.

Une fois fini il s'installa en face de moi en me proposant tout ce qu'il avait sortit. Il commença à parler alors que je me servais :

- Alors comme je te le disais les Cullen sont de sortis pour le week-end. Emmett et Rosalie sont absents depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, ils font un voyage en Europe il me semble. Alice et Jasper sont partis en week-end, tout comme Carlisle et Esmée. Edward et Bella sont dans leur cottage je crois. Et Nessie est en week end avec Jacob pour fêter leur première vrai St-Valentin.

- Edward et Bella ont accepté qu'ils partent tous les deux seuls ? Fis-je en riant

- Il faut croire que oui, me répondit Nahuel en me rendant mon sourire, mais je pense que ça n'a pas été très facile, Nessie a du faire des pieds et des mains et se servir de tout son charme sur son père, Jacob s'est surtout occupé de convaincre Bella.

- D'un coté je comprend la réticence d'Edward et Bella, ça ne doit pas être facile pour eux de voir leur petite fille grandir si vite et fréquenter quelqu'un si tôt, même si ils ont eu un peu de temps pour s'habituer à cette idée.

- Mais il faut comprendre Nessie aussi, tu aimerais que tes parents régissent ta vie alors que tu es adulte ? Même si pour nous elle a grandi vite, pour elle c'est son évolution normale, elle se sent femme aujourd'hui.

- Et bien d'un coté pendant longtemps ma vie à été régis par le fait que j'appartenais à une meute de loups. J'y appartiens toujours d'ailleurs, mais maintenant que les menaces de vampires se font moins présente, je peux me permettre d'avoir ma propre vie et un semblant d'intimité.

- Bon d'accord, tu n'es pas forcement le meilleur exemple d'émancipation précoce, mais si tu avais eu le choix ?

- Oui, j'aurai sans doute voulu de l'indépendance plus tôt, sans pour autant perdre le contact avec ma famille.

- Exactement ce que Nessie doit ressentir.

- Mais je comprend aussi Edward et Bella, si j'avais eu un enfant, j'aurai aimer que mon enfant ne grandisse pas trop vite, qu'il me laisse le temps de me faire à l'idée qu'il partirait un jours

- Et bien tu pourras exercer ton autorité parentale un jours prochain, j'en suis sur, mais j'espère que tu te souviendras de ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on manque de liberté.

- Je doute qu'un jours j'ai à élever un enfant...

- Oh, tu n'en veux pas ?

- C'est juste que je ne peux pas en avoir, mon statut de louve... En fait de la même façon que pour les vampires, seuls les hommes de notre meute peuvent avoir des enfants, avouais-je tristement

- Je suis vraiment désolé Léah, je ne savais pas du tout, je ne t'importunerai plus avec mes questions.

- Tu ne m'embête pas je te rassure

Un silence un peu gênant s'en suivi, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qu'il n'était pas censé être seul :

- Mais au fait, tu ne voyages pas avec ta tante ?

- Oh si, avant de venir ici nous étions à Dénali, et disons que le clan comptait un nouveau membre. Et il semblerait qu'entre lui et ma tante le courant soit particulièrement bien passé. Elle est restée avec lui, moi j'ai préféré faire un tour dans les environs avant de retourner là-bas.

- Je vois, tu te sens un peu de trop ?

- Disons que j'ai toujours été seul avec ma tante depuis un siècle et demi, je suis heureux qu'elle ne soit plus seulement avec moi, même si cela implique de nous quitter de temps en temps. Et puis si ma tante reste chez les Dénali, ça serait plutôt une bonne chose, même si il fait un peu froid là bas, la vie est plus amusante en clan.

- Je te comprends, mais vous n'étiez pas... pas végétarien ? Demandai-je mal à l'aise

- Depuis la première fois ou nous sommes venus pour rencontrer les Cullen et faire face au Volturi, nous n'avons plus le régime des vampires habituel. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'y faire, et ma tante, après quelques difficultés, s'est aussi faite à ce régime. Grâce à ça nous avons moins de contrainte, j'ai l'impression d'être plus libre, et nous pouvons nous mêler plus facilement aux humains, ça nous à ouvert beaucoup de perspective.

Après un court silence je rajoutai, presque plus pour moi-même :

- C'est amusant comme nous sommes semblable, on se retrouve seul la veille de la fête des amoureux, parce que nos familles, nos clans respectifs ont tous quelqu'un à aimer et qu'on ne veut pas s'immiscer dans leur bonheur.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais peut-être qu'un jour ça sera à notre tour, tu ne penses pas ? Il faut juste se montrer patient.

- Je doute que se soit mon tour un jour, je n'ai aimé qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, depuis je n'ai plus rien ressenti pour aucun homme. Et puis je suis une louve, plus de la moitié de mon clan s'est imprégné, c'est notre façon de trouver notre âme sœur, mais comme l'imprégnation est plus ou moins faite pour perpétuer les générations, il y a de grande chance que je ne m'imprègne jamais.

Nahuel posa sa main sur la mienne comme pour me réconforter.

Après cela, nous sommes allés dans le salon regarder la télé. Je n'avais pas envie de partir, et Nahuel ne montras aucun signe de lassitude ou de besoin de solitude en ma présence.

Nous passions donc le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, à regarder des vieux films... Je regrettais presque de ne pas avoir vraiment connu Nahuel avant, il était quelqu'un d'intéressant, qui avait une vision du monde assez différente, il ne portais aucun jugement hâtif et n'avait des préjugés sur presque rien.

Je finis par m'endormir sur le canapé, j'ai dû glisser sur lui pendant mon sommeil parce que je me réveillais sur son épaule quelques heures plus tard. Nahuel sourit en me voyant émerger :

- Alors bien dormis ?

- Plutôt oui, je suis désolé il doit être tard, je vais peut-être rentrer.

- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, il y a plein de chambre libre.

- Je... d'accord je vais voir...

J'étais troublée, le visage de Nahuel était dangereusement proche du mien, son odeur de demi-vampire qui aurait du me repousser n'était pas désagréable à ce moment là, et sa chaleur corporel me rappelais tellement celle de Sam dans les dernières semaines de notre relation. Avant que je ne puisse approfondir mes sombres pensées, Nahuel dégagea une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, et approcha sa bouche de la mienne comme pour me laisser le choix. Sans réfléchir je me jetais sur lui, entourant son cou de mes bras posant mes lèvres plus brusquement que ce que j'aurai voulu.

Nahuel me rendit mon baiser, de manière particulièrement douce, il avait saisi mon visage, appuyant à peine ses mains comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile et qu'il fallait me garder intact. Après un moment il rompit doucement le baiser :

- J'ai peur de te faire du mal Léah, je ne sais pas si je contrôlerai bien ma force si... on continue

- Je ne suis pas fragile, je ne suis pas complètement humaine.

- Mais tu n'es pas aussi résistante que les vampires...

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, répondis-je d'un ton de défi

Je repris ses lèvres brutalement comme pour lui prouver mes mots. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui. A cet instant les conséquences m'étais complètement étrangère, je ne pensais pas à ce qui se passera demain matin. La seule chose que mon esprit était capable d'analyser était son corps chaud contre le mien, mon désir et le sien malgré sa retenu. Je n'avais pas ressenti ces émotions depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais presque oublié à quel point ça pouvait être grisant. Il me pris par surprise en se mettant soudain debout, me pressant encore d'avantage contre lui sans rompre le contact de nos bouches l'une contre l'autre. Alors que je descendis ma bouche sur sa mâchoire, son cou, il s'engagea dans les escaliers de la maison, puis dans le couloir poussa une porte et je me retrouvai entre lui et le matelas d'une chambre.

- Léah si tu me dit d'arrêter je le ferai

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes à ce qu'il venait de me dire, mais au fond ma décision était prise :

- Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais... c'est bon, j'en ai envie, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres en reprenant le baiser là ou nous l'avions laissé.

Il répondit à mon baiser, avec un peu moins de retenu qu'au début, mais il sembla toujours préoccupé par le fait de ne pas me faire mal. Je pris les choses en main en faisant basculer son corps sous le mien. J'étais à nouveau à califourchon sur lui et descendis mes mains sur son corps sans rompre le baiser. Je trouvai les boutons de sa chemise et la déboutonna puis passa mes mains sur son torse imberbe. Il passa ses mains sur mes flancs passant doucement ses mains sous mon pull, je levai mes bras pour l'encourager à me l'enlever. Je me retrouvai devant lui en soutien gorge, et je n'étais même pas gênée, il faut croire que nous avions déjà dépassé ce stade. Ne s'arrêtant pas en si bon chemin et ne quittant pas mes yeux, il attrapa la fermeture de mon jean et le fit doucement descendre le long de mes jambes. J'enlevais moi même mes chaussettes et me retrouvai en sous vêtements devant lui. Il m'aida à enlever son pantalon en se soulevant du lit. Il reprit son baiser alors que je me collai à lui plus que jamais, sentant encore mieux qu'avant son érection contre mon intimité. Le baiser devint passionné, j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle, il profita de mon moment d'inattention pour reprendre le dessus et me coucher sous son corps, veillant toujours à ne pas me faire de mal en m'écrasant sous son poids. Voyant qu'il était toujours particulièrement doux et prévenant, et ne supportant plus la chaleur intense qui avait d'abord envahit mon ventre puis tout le reste de mon corps, je passai ma main dans son boxer touchant doucement son sexe tendu. Je le sentit gémir contre mes lèvres :

- Léah...

- S'il te plait, chuchotai-je en m'écartant un peu de lui pour enlever ma culotte et mon soutien gorge et pour l'attirer au fond du lit, viens Nahuel

A son tour il enleva le reste de ses vêtements et s'approcha de moi en me caressant mon visage, mon cou, mes bras. Il approcha sa bouche d'un de mes seins et lorsqu'il commença à en sucer l'extrémité je ne pus retenir un gémissement augmentant ainsi l'humidité entre mes jambes. Je mis mes jambes autour de son corps et me frottai contre son sexe pour lui faire comprendre mon besoin de lui. Il s'arrêta dans sa torture et me regarda attentivement, comme une permission silencieuse que je m'empressai de lui donner en me collant encore d'avantage à lui dans la mesure de ce qui était possible. Il entra doucement en moi, ne quittant pas mes yeux continuant à embrasser mes lèvres avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Mais j'avais besoin de plus, de plus le sentir en moi, de plus de brutalité :

- S'il te plait, va plus vite, n'ai pas peur de me faire mal, dis-je tout en lui mordillant l'oreille comme pour appuyer mes dires.

Il accéda à ma requête et accéléra ses coups, je ne pus retenir mes gémissement et lui non plu. Il saisit mes mains, entrelaçant nos doigts et les plaqua contre le matelas au dessus de nos têtes. Ses coups était rude et rapide. J'accompagnais ses mouvements en bougeant mes hanches avec lui. Je sentais l'orgasme venir et gémis de plus belle :

- Oh mon dieu...je vais...

Avant de finir ma phrase je fus prise de violent spasme, me contractant autour de Nahuel et criant sans pouvoir me retenir. Il vint à mon tour en moi et se retint sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser.

Nous restions dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, je reprenais difficilement mon souffle. Nahuel lui s'était mis à mes cotés et me caressa doucement mes cheveux et mon visage en m'embrassant avec douceur le bout des lèvres.

Au bout d'un moment je me retrouvai dans ses bras, et avant que je m'en rende compte, avant que nous ayons eu le temps de parler de ce qui venais de se passer, je m'étais endormie.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin par la lumière du jour. La place à coté de moi était vide, à la place je vis un mot écrit d'une écriture belle et régulière :

**Léah,**

**Je suis partis chasser toute la matinée. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler de ce qui s'est passé, et j'aimerai qu'on puisse le faire, mais si tu ne préfère pas et préfère m'écarter de ta vie définitivement, j'espère que tu auras ce mot avant mon retour, tu pourras alors partir sans qu'on ai à se recroiser**

**Mais j'espère vraiment que ça ne sera pas le cas. **

**Je sais que la situation est délicate, je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut attendre l'un de l'autre ni ce que tout cela représente pour toi, ni pour moi à vrai dire, c'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'ai besoin qu'on parle.**

**Je te respecte beaucoup Léah, tu es une femme merveilleuse, j'espère que tu seras encore là à mon retour.**

**Nahuel**

Je serrai le mot contre moi, sachant pertinemment que je voulais lui parler, mais ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. La situation était délicate c'est évident, et nous ne seront pas trop de deux pour y voir plus clair.

En me levant du lit et en cherchant mes affaires je contemplai avec horreur l'endroit que je venais de quitter. Oubliant complètement ce que j'étais en train de faire, je saisis la chemise que Nahuel avait laissé par terre et descendis en trombe dans le salon, avec pour intention de trouver mon portable. Une seule personne pouvait m'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, je cherchais son numéro dans mes contacts.

- Ici Carlisle Cullen

- Carlisle, c'est Léah, je suis désolé de te déranger mais... je ne sais pas à qui... Écoute il vient de se passer quelque chose je ne sais pas comment interpréter ça...

- Garde ton calme, dit moi tout Léah

- Je... je crois que j'ai mes règles à nouveau Carlisle, j'ai du sang sur les draps et sur moi aussi, dis-je au bord des larmes, regardant mes mains pleines de sang venant de mon entre jambe. Mais je ne suis pas sur, je veux dire... je n'étais pas seul cette nuit, et peut-être est-ce que c'est parce que... enfin j'ai peur de me faire de faux espoirs mais...

- D'accord Léah garde ton calme, dit moi ou tu es je te rejoins le plus vite possible.

- Je... fis-je particulièrement gênée, Je suis chez vous, au manoir, je m'étais promenée dans la forêt hier et je suis tombée sur... Nahuel...

- Je vois, ne bouge pas Léah, prend une douche, détend toi, je suis là le plus vite possible pour t'examiner.

- Carlisle, merci, et désolé, je n'aurai pas du...

- Ce n'est rien Léah, notre maison est toujours ouverte à toi et à votre meute, je part tout de suite à tout à l'heure Léah.

En tremblant je posais le portable sur la table.

J'avais mes règles, peut-être, je n'étais sur de rien, mais si c'était le cas, si c'était vraiment le cas, j'aurai peut-être un jours une famille, comme les miens, comme Jacob... peut-être même exactement de la même manière que Jacob.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse qui coulait sur mes joues, mais d'espoir.

* * *

J'avais dans l'intention de faire pour ce concours un Edward/Bella, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je n'atteindrai jamais la limite des 3000 mots, alors j'ai changé un peu à la dernière minute pour poster cet OS :p

J'aime bien Léah et je voulais qu'elle aussi trouve son compte dans cette histoire, et puis je trouve qu'il n'y a malheureusement pas beaucoup de fic sur elle.

Voilà j'espère que cet OS vous à plu et j'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review en passant :p


End file.
